Red Demon Eyes
by Iggy-bunny and brothers
Summary: AU. Matthew is a teen who wants his best friend to be safe. Ludwig is a teen who wants to find out what's going on inside his house. Elizaveta is a young woman who wants to know what happened to her first best friend. And Arthur is a father who wants to find out what's in the house next to the one he used to live in. What's connecting all of these people? A ghost named Gilbert.
1. Prologue

Prologue

(? POV)

It was late at night. Not a sound could be heard, except for a tiny whimper or a sob every now and then. A little boy ran out of his house, crying and sobbing, holding a tiny white bear in his little hands. His parents had once again left him alone, in the house, to go to his brother Alfred's flag football game and when they had come back, they had failed to acknowledge his existence. "It's not fair!" he half-screamed, half-whispered. "They always paid attention to Alfred more! The teachers, the students, our friends, even momma and papa pay attention to him more! At least I don't make a mess of everything!" He wiped one of his eyes with one of his little hands and sat in the garden, crying and whimpering. "No one ever pays attention to me! It's not fair!"

_Hallo?_

The boy's head shot up, his eyes opening to reveal vivid violet orbs glowing in the pale moonlight. He stood up and clutched on to his bear tightly, not daring to make a sound.

_Hallo?_

The boy looked at the house next to his. It was an old house creaky that looked more like a mansion. People said that the original owners disappeared after they were about to have a son and anyone who moved in after that quickly moved back out, not giving a reason as to why they wanted to go away. Alfred had said that the house was probably haunted, and for once the boy had to agree with his brother, no matter how absurd the idea seemed. Now, as the boy stared at the house, he felt a chill run up his spine. Nether-the-less, he decided to go and look, just to see what was on the other side. After all, he didn't have anything else to do.

The boy walked up to the fence that separated the two houses together and looked around. One of the boards was loose. He cautiously walked over to it and poked it. The board creaked, and a wide hole was made. The boy's eyes widened, then he cautiously walked through the hole and gasped lightly.

The place was absolutely beautiful! The boy could see a garden of beautiful flowers and vines as far as the eye could see. They twisted and turned together, creating a beautiful paradise on earth. Moonlight shone on the little paradise, making the area glow peacefully. There were also little rocky pathways on which the boy could walk from and a little stream with a tiny bit of water flowing through it. He watched as moths and fireflies filled the tiny paradise, and observed little beetles scurrying about on the little pebbled pathway. He stared up at the sky and watched as the stars twinkled above him like little angels keeping a close eye on him. He clutched his bear and laughed a little, producing a sound like the twinkle of tiny bells.

Suddenly the paradise ended. The flowers started closing themselves, the moths and the fireflies quickly flew away, and the stars started to black out, one by one. The boy started panicking. "W-what's going on?!" he whispered fearfully, clutching onto his bear for comfort. He then spot a pair of glowing red orbs hidden away in a bush. They seemed to glow in the dark, giving off a light more powerful than the moon. One look at them and the boy screamed and fell back, whimpering and praying that the glowing red-eyed monster would not get him. He tried to clutch his bear, but he realized that he had accidentally threw it away-right in front of the red-eyed demon. The boy bit his lip and cried. He knew he should have never ran away! He didn't know what would be worst: having his parents yell at him for over an hour or being killed by the red-eyed demon. He buried his head in his hands and cried, waiting for his end to come.

_Is this yours?_

The boy looked up and saw a dark figure looming over him. The figure only a bit bigger than he was and it was also very hard to see. The only thing the boy could see were two glowing crimson eyes. In the figure's hand was the bear. The boy immediately forgot about the strange person in front of him and grabbed the bear. "Kumajiro!" he exclaimed, hugging the bear tightly. He looked up at the figure in front of him. "T-thank you for bringing Kumajiro back to me," he whispered, half frightened, half thankful that the demon didn't try to kill him.

"T's alright," the figure said. His voice was young, raspy, and it had a strong accent to it. "As long as I could help, zat's all." The figure lowered itself slightly. "I heard you crying, and I didn't know who it vas. I'm really sorry I scared you."

"N-no, it's alright," the boy said. He looked down at the figure's feet and gasped. "Y-you're floating!" he exclaimed in horror.

The figure moved closer to the boy. "Ja. You have a problem with zat?!" he exclaimed. The boy fearfully shook his head and the figure drew back. "Zat's what I thought," it muttered.

The boy shivered again when he noticed something on the figure's head and frowned. "H-hey, is that a hood?" he murmured. Curiosity replaced fear as the boy started to reach out towards the hood. "Maybe if you would take off that hood, you wouldn't seem so scary," he murmured.

"N-nein!" the figure exclaimed. He grabbed the top of his hood and pulled it down. "I don't vant you to!"

"And why not?"

"Because!" the figure exclaimed. "Just because!" He started to back away from the boy, pulling the hood over his face.

The boy walked closer over to the figure. "Why not?" he whispered. He reached out his hand to the figure and grabbed the hoodie.

"NO!" the figure screamed. A blast of wind knocked the boy over and sent him and Kumajiro flying to the fence. The boy's eyes widened as he saw the red orbs glowing with hate and anger. He gripped Kumajiro tightly. "B-but…why…"

The orbs got closer to him and stared into the boy's violet ones. "Because…I…I'm a…monster…"

The boy frowned. "Who said that?" he asked.

"Everyone."

"Who's that?"

"Mutti, Vati, Opa, the people I used to call friends…everyone, except two people. But they died a long time ago."

The boy frowned. "I don't think you're a monster," he said.

"But my eyes…"

"You just scared me, that's all," the boy said. "I'm sure you didn't mean any harm."

"But…"

"Hey, it's okay! Besides, I bet you look…awesome." The boy grinned.

The figure chuckled. "That's what my friends called me. They said that my looks made me awesome, but…I don't really think that's true anymore…"

"Of course it is!" the boy exclaimed, slowly gaining confidence. "And anyways, my eyes are kind of weird too." He grinned and pointed to his violet orbs.

The figure smiled. "Heheh…yeah," he said. "Almost as awesome…as mine…" The figure took off his hood. It was a boy around ten or twelve years old with red orbs for eyes and silvery-white hair as pure as the snow that the boy loved to play in. His red eyes were filled with hesitance, but also mischief and wild excitement. The boy smiled happily. "See, I told you you weren't a monster," he said. "So um…what's your name? My name is Matthew Williams."

The other boy grinned wildly, mischief in his eyes. "The name's Gilbert. Gilbert Bielshmidit!"

* * *

**HELLO WORLD HOW AWESOME IS IT TO SEE YOU AGAIN? **

***dodges bullets* Alright, alright, I'll admit that I haven't been doing much, or anything at all, but let's just say it's a simple case of writer's block with a touch of laziness. And both are...well, I don't really like them combined to join forces against me. So I'm trying to fight back with a fic that has somehow escaped the barriers Writer's Block and Laziness have put up around my brain. So...yeah...**

**Plz don't kill me if it's bad! *makes shield of white flags***

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: England? **

**England: WHAT?!**

**Me: Hard day with America and France? **

**England: Yes... **

**Me: Well, sorry. Can you do the disclaimer anyways? **

**England: I suppose so *turns to reader(s)* Iggy-bunny does not own Hetalia and never will. EVER.**

**Me: Thanks Iggy!**

**England: Your welcome and DO NOT CALL ME IGGY!**

**Me: ...running away now... *runs***

**And before I forget:**

**Gilbert - Prussia**

**Matthew - Canada**

**Alfred - America**


	2. Chapter 1: New Neighbors

Chapter 1: New Neighbors

(MATTHEW POV)

"Come back here Williams!"

Matthew Williams-Bonnefoy ran as fast as he could. Bullies. Again. It didn't help that his twin brother had moved to America when his parents divorced and it didn't help that his self-proclaimed 'hero' of a brother was the only one who protected him from the bullies. The sophomore panted deeply and sighed. 'Just a few more yards Matthew. Just a few more and you're in the clear. It's going to be alright.'

"Where are you going Williams?"

Matthew turned around. Behind him were Carlos, Ivan, and Natalia, three of the most feared figures in school, well, to Matthew they were. Carlos used to be a friend of his until his brother Alfred pissed him off and now Carlos hated him as much as Alfred, and sometimes he mistook Matthew for Alfred. Ivan was an exchange student from Russia. Alfred didn't get along with him either, and now that he was gone, the only person available for Ivan to unleash is anger on was Matthew, the closest thing to Alfred. Natalia was Ivan's brother, and was Ivan's closest follower. If Ivan hated someone, Natalia hated that person ten times more. She was a deadly vixen, and when one of Matthew's friends, Toris, tried to ask her out, she broke all of his fingers. It was a wonder that sheand Ivan were related to Matthew's crush, Katyusha.

Matthew gulped as he stared at the three of them. "L-listen, I don't want any trouble…" he murmured, walking backwards. He looked behind him and saw the old house looming behind him. 'Just a few more steps,' he thought. He widened the collar of his t-shirt and breathed heavily. Beads of sweat ran down his face.

"Where are you going, little bear?" Ivan said, grinning the sick smile that made Matthew's class shiver in fear. "We're just getting to the fun part, da?"

"L-look guys, I don't really want trouble, so can you leave me alone, s'il vous plaît?" Matthew said, chuckling a little. Carlos cracked his knuckles and glared at him. "Neither did your idiot of a brother," he said. Matthew gulped.

"I-I'm not my brother," Matthew countered, his hands rolling up into fists.

"Maybe, maybe not," Ivan said. "But Alfred is not here, so who else to take my anger out on besides you, little bear?" Natalia walked towards Matthew with stone cold eyes, taking a dagger out from under the dress she always wore. 'How does she always hide that thing?!' Matthew thought.

A light breeze wavered past Matthew. "You need help?" a voice whispered, making Matthew shiver.

"Oui," Matthew said, skill keeping his eyes on the three figures in front of him.

"Ready?" the voice asked. Matthew nodded.

"Set?" Ivan crept up closer to Matthew as Natalia brandished her knife.

"Run."

Matthew turned around and ran into the old house as fast as he could. He didn't care to look back at his tormenters screaming in fear, nor to watch them run away in fright. He ran straight to the door and slammed it close. He collapsed on the ground, rubbing one of his bruises. "Hah…thanks…" he panted, exhausted.

A figure with red eyes and silver hair appeared in front of him. "Geeze birdie, do have to save you every time zhose guys come around?" he said.

Matthew chuckled. "No, but you do insist every time," he said. "All I have to do to be safe is walk inside the gates and those guys will start running. You know that as well as I do, Gilbert."

"Vhatever Birdie," Gilbert said. He floated over to his friend and frowned. "You have more bruises zhan last time," he said. He took out a roll of bandages and started wrapping them around Matthew's arms and legs. "Honestly Matt, you have to start looking after yourself more."

"Says you," Matthew said. "I'm not as strong as my brother. You and I both know that."

"Ja, ja, vatever," the ghost said. "Ze point is, you're not Alfred. You're Matthew. Birdie. Now become stronger so I don't have to save your butt every single time you come here!"

Matthew laughed. "Sure Gil. Whatever you say." Gilbert laughed his weird little laugh and floated away.

After Matthew found Gilbert in the garden, he always considered the ghost to be his best friend and he had even helped Gilbert chase away a couple of unwanted guests. Now Matthew was a sophomore in Hetalia World Academy, and he was still Gilbert's closest friend, even though he was fifteen while his friend was eleven. He had learned that Gilbert's family was a very pro-Nazi family from a decade or so ago who hated Gilbert for his looks, and so when their second son was about to be born, they killed Gilbert and ran away from the house. Matthew thought that they were being morons, but the deed had already been done and there was nothing he could do about it. Now Matthew was sitting on the ground wrapping up his bruised arm when he remembered the real reason for him coming here. "Gilbert!" he exclaimed

"Ja?" Gibert asked.

"A new family is moving here. Papa told me this morning." Gilbert nodded and floated down to Matthew's level. "Ja, okay," Gilbert said. "Danke."

"So, how are we going to scare them away?"

"You mean how vill I scare them away," Gilbert said. "I don't want you to risk yourself again. You know how you almost got caught last time?"

Matthew nodded as he remembered the terror in his eyes from the last time they chased someone away. "Anyvays, don't vory about ze awesome me. I'll be fine!" Gilbert exclaimed. Matthew laughed and shook his head. "Whatever you say Gilbert."

(CHARACTER CHANGE: ? POV)

"We're here!"

A young woman with long brown hair opened the doors of the large house and stared inside. It looked larger inside than it was on the outside, and was certainly dirtier than it was on the outside, but she knew with a little hard work, she could get it!

"Vow, Elizaveta, you really got a good house. Und at a cheap price too!" a man behind her said. He had brown hair, purple eyes, and an odd curl above his head. Elizaveta laughed lightly. "Roderich, you like everything cheap."

"No, I'm serious," Roderich said. "With enough cleaning and dusting things off, zis old place will look like a mansion!"

"You mean if we clean it off," someone else said. Behind them was a young man with blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He looked young, and had a stern and annoyed look on his face. "Zats vat you always do, anyways."

Roderich twitched his eye and Elizaveta side-sweat. "Ludwig, don't worry. Even if Roderich decides not to help, we'll do it just fine," she said. Ludwig sighed and walked in carrying two luggages. "Vatever you say Elizaveta," he muttered, setting them down.

"So, are you ready to go to your new school?" Elizaveta asked. Ludwig shrugged. "I'm more interested in passing zhan anything," he muttered.

"Well, if you need any help, you know I'm working there too," Elizaveta said. Ludwig nodded. "Ja, I know," he said. Elizaveta smiled and she walked upstairs to the bedrooms before she spot something on the floor. "Hmm? What's this?" she murmured. She picked it up and inspected it. "An iron cross. Heh, looks kind of like Ludwig's," she said. She frowned, her features quivering. "I wonder…" she murmured, "No, it can't be…" She sighed and shrugged off the feeling of someone watching her and walked into the bedroom, not noticing the pair of glowing red eyes behind her.

(CHARACTER CHANGE: MATTHEW POV)

"Again?!"

Matthew shrugged off the urge to roll his eyes as he sat by his more-or-less-friends Toris, Feliks, Lars, and Lovino. Only a few days after Matthew had told Gilbert about the new neighbors and already word had gotten around that Matthew went into the 'haunted' house again, and he was once again, the talk of the whole school. At first Matthew liked the attention, he found it weird that someone would pay attention to him, but he liked being noticed. That was, until the bullies realized that he looked a lot like his brother, almost like a clone. That's when things started to get bad.

"What? Isn't it my business and my business only about what I do after school?" Matthew said, drizzling maple syrup on a pair of pancakes.

"Well, yeah, but no…" Toris said. "I mean, you could have been hurt badly."

Matthew sighed. "Those guys are afraid of that house more than they hate me," he said. "Besides, I'm fine. Like I always am."

Toris sighed. "Anyways, it looks like you won't be able to hide in there anymore. Someone moved into the house yesterday."

"What?! Idiots!" Lovino said. Lars shrugged. "Maybe this time they won't leave," he said.

Feliks snorted. "Like, I highly doubt that," he said. The cross dresser turned to Lovino. "By the way, where's your like, brother?"

"Hmm?" Lovino said. "Oh, he's eating lunch with Kiku and some new kid named Ludwig."

Matthew frowned. "Ludwig?" he repeated.

Lovino frowned. "Yeah, the stupid potato bastard hasn't been here for a day and already he's made friends with my fratello." For most people, Lovino looked heartless to his brother but to the four males, he cared about his brother and wanted no one to touch him. Matthew admired the older boy's love for his brother and wished that his brother cared for him like that. As far as he remembered, Alfred had ignored him as much as everyone else did, only stopping to save him to feed his giant ego. Matthew sighed remembering his brother when he saw Lovino's hand waving in front of him. "Hey! You still there pancake man?"

"What? Oh, yeah, sorry," Matthew said. Lovino shook his head exasperatedly as Matthew scratched the back of his head awkwardly until he saw Lovino looking up and frowning, his eyes dark. Matthew frowned at his closet human friend's expression. "What's wrong?" he asked.

The curl on the side of Lovino's head twitched slightly. "Right over there."

Matthew turned to look at what Lovino was looking at. Standing a few yards away from them were Lovino's brother Feliciano, his friend Kiku, and someone else with blonde hair and baby blue eyes. "You see that potato bastard over there? That's Ludwig," Lovino said. Matthew nodded and studied Ludwig. Somehow, Ludwig looked…familiar, like Matthew had seen him before…but, before Matthew could figure out what it was, Feliks spoke.

"I heard he just moved from Germany," Feliks said. "He's like, totally crazy if he actually wanted to go to school right after he moved here from another, like, country. Shouldn't he still be experiencing like, jet lag or something? I heard it's still nighttime in Germany."

"Well, those are Germans for you," Matthew said, his mind turning to Gilbert, the crazy ghost Prussian, "Crazy, batshit people." He ate a piece of his pancakes calmly as his friends stared at him in awe. "What?" he asked, trying to hide the blush on his face as he tried to regain his composure.

"Whoa, Matthew, like, I didn't know you have that kind of language!" Feliks exclaimed.

"The more you know," Matthew replied, chucking as Toris pat his confused best friend comfortingly.

"And it's these kinds of things that make you the only sane person at this table!" Lovino whispered grinning. Lars shook his head and chuckled as Toris laughed along with Lovino. Matthew smiled. At least he had human friends, and not crazy, make-believe friends like his mom. Now _he_ was a crazy man.

(CHARACTER CHANGE: ? POV)

A thirty-ish year old man with blonde hair and the biggest eyebrows the world had ever seen, watched as his son played with two of his new friends, a boy named Matthias and his adopted Norwegian brother Lukas, however, he was more intent on watching Lukas, however. Somehow, the boy seemed special, a certain kind of special that the man had only felt on his friend Vlad and his other son, Matthew. Ever since that faithful day when Matthew and Alfred were kids, the man felt as if something was off with Matthew, and Matthew always seemed to disappear and reappear at random times of the day, and the man had wondered why he had never noticed it before. Not only that, but he always caught Matthew staring at the odd house next to theirs, the one Alfred had said was haunted, and he thought that somehow Matthew and the house had some connection with each other, something unreal, or at least, unreal to the mortal world. Because of this and his uncanny ability to re-appear and disappear at will, the man wanted to take Matthew away instead of Alfred, just to try understand what was going on with Matthew. But his husband was too attached to Matthew to let him go, and now as the man looked at Lukas, he saw Matthew in him and it made him shudder. The pressure from not knowing about his son and the strange house he always stared at was killing him. He sighed and picked up his phone. He dialed a number.

"Hello? Is this who I think it is?"

"Yes, it's me Vlad. Isn't your cousin living in my old neighborhood?"

"You mean Elizaveta? Yeah, she's living in some crazy old house with her husband and his adopted brother."

"Is there anything...weird about the house?"

"Well, I didn't tell her, highly doubt she'll believe me anyways, but rumor has it that it's haunted. Why?"

"…"

"Arthur?"

"Come here within a week. There's something I want to find out."

* * *

HELLO! If you have read this chapter, it means that you have acknowledged the existence of the prologue and this chapter and wish to learn more about this story which I am writing. Which means I am a very happy person. VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR ALL! *throws out cookies*

Now then, to avoid confusion that may have occurred in this chappie, I will state some things that might need stating here in this chapter. (You do not have to read if you don't care)

Matthew's adopted parents are Francis and Arthur, but he keeps his deceased mother's maiden name to honor her memory, I guess, and because he was used to being called 'Williams' as a child and Francis never brought it up so Matthew keeps on using his mother's name. Same goes with Alfred, except he uses his deceased father's last name because he was more in touch with his father.

If some of these characters seem a bit OOC, like Matthew, Gilbert, or Ludwig (or at least I see them being a little OOC, I don't know about you guys) well, most of the characters are teenagers, and in my mind, Matthew is a bit more, ahem, colorful in his words, seeing how his best friend in school is LOVINO, not to mention his adopted mom was ARTHUR, making him live with the two most colorful tongues in all of Hetalia at least one point in his lifetime. Ah well, at least Matthew's still a gentleman. ^.^ Ludwig's teenage self a bit more cranky than his older country self, if you ask me, but I just say it's because his older brother figure (in this fic at least) is too prissy and Ludwig's a teenager and JET LAG. And if Prussia seems to be OOC, well, he's around ten years old in this fic so he won't be cussing or talking about five meters. But he still thinks he's awesome.

Disclaimer:

Me: Scottie, will you do the honors?

Scotland: Alright lass. *turns to reader(s)* Iggy-bunny does not own Hetalia and the chances of her owning Hetalia are as more far away than the chances of me willingly wearing pants.

Me: You should wear pants instead of that skirt.

Scotland: *eyetwitch* This is not a skirt, it is a kilt.

Me: What's the difference?

Scotland: You wear something under a skirt.

Me: ...

Scotland: Ask England. He should know.

Me: ...like Scottie said, I don't own Hetalia. Now I need to ask England a question...

NEW CHARACTERS (and lots of them!):

Carlos - Cuba

Ivan - Russia

Natalia - Belarus

Katyusha - Ukraine

Elizaveta - Hungary

Roderich - Austria

Ludwig - Germany

Lovino - Romano

Toris - Lithuania

Feliks - Poland

Lars - Netherlands

Kiku - Japan

Feliciano - Italy

Matthias - Denmark

Lukas - Norway

Vlad - Romania

Arthur - England

Hope I got 'em all!


	3. Chapter 2:Obviously something wrong here

Chapter 2: Obviously something wrong here

(LUDWIG POV)

Ludwig sighed. First day done with school, and some Italian doofus and a quiet yet polite Japanese man became his first friends. It was surprising, but he was just grateful that he wasn't on the bad side of the school. He had already seen Ivan, and although he didn't want to admit it, he was absolutely _terrified_ of the giant. Who knew that the guy was only a freshman?!

Speaking of people in his school, he remembered the whispers and stares that he got while he was there. They made him feel a little bit uneasy, and he was pretty sure they knew it. And what he had heard from Feliciano and Kiku didn't make him feel better either.

(FLASHBACK)

_Ludwig glanced around at the people around him. Some of them were staring at him. Others were whispering to their friends about something before looking at him for a brief moment then talking to their friends again. He shoved his hands in his pockets uncomfortably and sighed. "Gott, vhy can't zhey mind their own business?" he muttered._

_"They don't-a hate you, they just-a feel sorry for you."_

_Ludwig jumped up and turned around in surprise looking at two guys around his age behind him. "Gott, don't do zhat again!" he exclaimed. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"_

_"Vee, I'm-a sorry, I won't-a do it again!" the first man exclaimed. He had light reddish-brown hair and an odd curl which stuck up on the left side of his head. The other man was smaller than the first man and had black hair and dark brown eyes. The shorter man bowed before Ludwig. "I'm sorry Ludwig-san. We didn't mean to frighten you," the man said._

_"I zont care I…vait, how do you know my name?" Ludwig asked._

_"We were in your crass earirer. My name is Honda Kiku, and this is Fericiano," the shorter man said. Ludwig looked at Kiku and the Feliciano. "Danke. My name is Ludwig, but I guess you already know zhat," he said. "Now, vat do you mean by 'feeling sorry for me'?"_

_"Oh," Feliciano said. "Well, the house that you're living in right now, some say that it's haunted."_

_"Haunted, vat do you mean by…vait you know where I live?!"_

_"Prease carm down Ludrig-san," Kiku said. "Everyone knows about the house and how a couple with someone our age was going to move into the house. Things in this neighborhood get around fast, after arr." _

_Ludwig nodded, cautious but still listening. "So, vhy do people say it's haunted?"_

_"Ve, I can-a tell you!" Feliciano exclaimed, almost piercing Ludwig's ears. "A looong time ago, there was this family living there, a mama, a papa, a nonno, and a son that none of the adults talked about. No one really bothered to pay attention to them because everyone had to admit that the family was kinda weird. My grandpa saw them himself and said that they were really strange and creepy. Anyways, one day after the mother found out she was pregnant, the whooole family vanished, and no one ever saw them again! A few years later before I was even born, another family moved into the house. And then a couple weeks later, the moved out of the house, not giving a reason as to why they were going away! All they could talk about was some sort of scary demon! It gives me chills just to think about it, ve! Anyways, people have been moving in and out of the house ever since! Not one family has managed to stay in the house for a whole month!"_

_Ludwig shivered. "So, everyone's afraid of this house?"_

_"Yep! Everyone in the school is terrified of it! Well, except one," Feliciano said._

_Ludwig frowned. "Who?"_

_Feliciano smiled. "His name is Matthew Bonnefoy, but everyone calls him Matthew Williams instead, probably because he's always called himself that." Feliciano giggled. "He's a good friend of my fratello, and he's really nice and quiet all the time! It's hard to believe he's actually the twin of Alfred!"_

_"Hai, I agree," Kiku said. "Matthew-san is very quiet. But I must admit, he is arso very strange. He always goes inside the house whenever he's running away from Ivan and his sister."_

_"Ivan?"_

_Kiku nodded. "That one." He pointed to a figure and Ludwig shivered. "So about this Matthew, has he always gone to my house?" he asked._

_Feliciano nodded. "Mmhm, well, that is until today. But I heard last time, the house beat Ivan, Carlos, and Natalia up to a pulp!"_

_Ludwig didn't know who the last two people were, but the thought of his own house, the one that he was living in right now, had physically gotten up and beat up three people from his school slightly terrified him, and he thanked God for the gift of common sense. "Zhat couldn't have possibly happened, right?" he asked._

_"I don't know, but I don't want to-a ask them," Feliciano said shuddering. He suddenly got up and started pointing at something. "Look! There's-a Matthew right-a over there!"_

_Ludwig turned around and saw five figures. One of them looked a lot like Felicano, the second had spikey hair, the third one had long blonde hair and looked like either an ugly girl or a girly man, the fourth one had long-ish brown hair and the fifth one that Ludwig almost didn't notice was a male with wavy blonde hair and an odd curl on the top of his head with glasses perched on his nose. "See the one with the-a glasses? That's Matthew!" Ludwig nodded and turned back to follow Kiku, who had gone up ahead. "So, Matthew, huh?"_

_'I need to talk to him.'_

(END FLASHBACK)

The sophomore fell on his bed with a flop. _Gott_, he needed some sleep. He had to do tons of homework and he didn't feel like doing it right now, or ever. He just hoped that his more-or-less adopted family didn't make him do any work, for once. He liked doing work, just not right now. The jet lag still managed to hang onto him for just a little more.

After he realized that he couldn't fall asleep, he decided to look around the house since he didn't have anything better to do. He got off of his bed and started to look around the room. The room was pretty large, and it looked very bland for a house whose walls were decorated with lavish pictures and decorations and looked more like a mansion than a house. Ludwig only picked to sleep in the room because it was the only what that didn't hurt his eyes, and he had never questioned the room until now. He was usually a very observant boy, and he was surprised he hadn't realized it sooner. Now, as he stood looking at the room in awe, he couldn't help but wonder why the room was so much different from everything else here. It didn't make any sense. Maybe the house was as strange as Feliciano and Kiku made it out to be…

"Ludwig! Can you come down for a moment please?"

Ludwig shook the feeling of discomfort off of his chest and ran downstairs to see his sort-of-sister at the door. "Ja, vhat is it?"

"We're going to see the neighbors now. We might as well be able to get to know them, now that we're living here," Elizaveta said. Ludwig nodded and inwardly sighed. He wasn't exactly a 'people person,' but it was alright if they were just walking around looking at people for two minutes and then leave. After all, he had managed to make a few friends today, and was pretty sure he would be fine just seeing a couple of people he would never see again.

"Okay, we're leaving in a couple of minutes, so why don't you just look around the house for something to do," Elizaveta said. "Oh! Have you seen the backyard yet?"

"Nein."

"Oh, you should! It's very beautiful back there. You should take a quick peak before we go to see the neighbors."

"Okay."

Ludwig didn't understand why he was going to see the backyard, but when he got there, he did have to admit it was beautiful. All the more reason to wonder about his bland room. Why was the whole house decorated except the room he stayed in? His room felt like the most depressing room in the house!

_You should have left while you had the chance._

Ludwig snapped his head around. "Was? Who's there?!" he exclaimed. "Show yourself!"

There was a pause. Then…

_Why do you look like him?_

"Was? What are you…"

_Why do you look like him?!_

Again the voice flew past Ludwig's ears. The teen shivered, wind blowing around his body like a cold blanket.

_He's supposed to be dead! Why do you look like him?!_

'Dead…who…'

"Ludwig!"

Ludwig's heart jumped and he almost screamed as he turned around and saw Elizaveta behind him. "Oh sorry. You startled me," he said.

"No, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine," Ludwig lied, trying to shake the feeling of discomfort around him.

"Well, we're about to head out now. First we're going to start with the house next door, alright?" Elizaveta said. Ludwig nodded and the two of them walked up to the front door, greeted Roderich, and went to their new neighbors.

They stopped at the first house and Roderich rang the doorbell. "So, who do you think lives here?" Elizaveta asked.

Ludwig shrugged. "Don't know. But I…" The door opened. Ludwig turned to the door and stared wide eyed.

"Bonjour."

_That boy…is that Matthew?!_

"Oh, hello!" Elizaveta exclaimed. "Who are you?"

"Hmm?" the boy said, or rather, whispered. "Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Matthew Williams-Bonnefoy. And you Madam?"

_It is Matthew!_

"My name's Elizaveta," Elizaveta said smiling.

"I am Roderich," Roderich said.

Matthew turned to Ludwig. "I know you. You're Ludwig, right?" Matthew said. Ludwig's hand curled up into a fist. "I remember. I saw you walking with Feliciano and Kiku today. Well, it's nice to meet you." Matthew stretched out his hand in greeting and Ludwig stiffly took it. "Pleasure to meet you," Ludwig muttered.

Matthew nodded and turned around. "Papa! We have guests!" he exclaimed. A second later a slightly taller man with long blonde hair and blue eyes came to the door. His eyes seemed to shine once he saw the three guests before him. "Oh bonjour! How are you today?"

"Oh, fine thank you! We're settling well in the new house, and we wanted to see the neighborhood as much as we can so..."

"Oh, I see," the man said. "Well, I think right now would be the time for introductions. My name is Francis Bonnefoy and this is my son Matthew. You're living next door, oui?"

"Ja, ve are," Roderich said. "My name is Roderich Edelstein and this is my wife Elizaveta and my adopted brother Ludwig."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you," Francis said. "Hey, since you're here, why don't you come to the backyard for a snack? I'm sure after a long day you must be tired."

Ludwig didn't want to admit it, but he was absolutely exhausted. So far, because of some silly rumors, he had been panicking the whole day. Normally he wouldn't fall for such stupid things, but with the constant feeling of being watched, and the whole 'one room doesn't fit with the others' scheme, he was inwardly panicking. Maybe he would be able to get some information from this 'Matthew' guy, if they decide to stay, that is.

"Sure, that would be wonderful!" Elizaveta exclaimed. Francis grinned and turned to Matthew. "Can you get out the cups and plates, mon cher? I think our guests will be hungry."

"N-no, you don't have to do that!" Elizaveta said panicking. Francis flashed Elizaveta a sad smile. "Don't worry cher, everyone gets chills from that house. I understand."

"What? How do you-"

Ludwig's eyes widened. 'He's talking about the rumors,' Ludwig thought. "Elizaveta, vhy don't we accept his offer," he murmured. "I must admit, I'm feeling a bit uneasy myself." Francis gestured to Ludwig to prove his point.

Elizaveta sighed. "All right, I suppose so," she said. Francis smiled brightly. "Great! I'll go get the backyard ready!" he exclaimed. Once he turned his back on them he smirked. "Now I'm pretty sure who wears the pants in the relationship," he said, walking away. Ludwig and Elizaveta chuckled, and Matthew chuckled softly from down the hallway as Roderich's face grew red with anger and embarrassment.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY PANTS?!"

(TIME SKIP)

Ludwig, Roderich, Elizaveta, Francis, and Matthew sat outside in the garden. "Nice, non? Absolutely magnifique," Francis said. He turned to the Edelsteins. "So, how are you at your new house? I hope you are fitting in well." From the corner of his eye, Ludwig caught Matthew staring at their house. He was sitting a fair distance away from the adults, and he seemed…distant. His eyes even seemed a little misty as he continued staring at the house, to Ludwig he didn't have any expression at all. He frowned. Matthew was too quiet and polite for Ludwig's taste. Something seemed off with the man. He sighed and tried to tune in to the adult's conversation.

Elizaveta was speaking. "Um, Mister Bonnefoy, if I may ask, is Matthew okay? He looks sort of…upset."

Francis sighed. "Oui, he's always been a bit distant," he said. "I love the boy, he's very kind and polite and great at cooking, but…he's become quieter as the days have gone on. After all, he and his brother were separated when me and my husband were divorced, he took his brother Alfred and I kept Matthew…it's been really hard on him, and well…let's just say he doesn't like talking about it." Francis sighed again and smiled. "You know, he often stares at the house you three are living in right now, as if he can actually sense the presence of something in there…to be honest, it's eerie yet funny."

"Presence? What are you talking about?" Roderich inquired.

"You mean, you don't know about the rumors?"

Ludwig sighed and got up. He didn't have to hear the stories a second time. He looked at Matthew and sighed. Matthew was certainly a bit odd to him. Ludwig got up and walked over to him. "Matthew?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Matthew asked. "Oh, hi Ludwig. Is something wrong?"

"Um…ja…" Ludwig said, trying to not be freaked out by the quiet man. "So um…you've been in our house before?"

Silence. Then, "oui."

"So, then…have you ever gotten the feeling that you're being…watched?"

"…"

"What about Ivan, Carlos, and Natalia? What happened to them?"

"…"

"Why is only one room different from the others? Why do I keep hearing voices?"

"…"

"And why do I keep seeing a pair of glowing eyes in front of me?"

Matthew stood up. He had a dark look on his face and from what Ludwig could tell, Matthew was trying as hard as he could not to crush the plate within his hands. He stood up and turned to face the door to the house. He then spoke.

"You should get out."

Ludwig felt as though a thousand bullets pierced him as he heard the cold malice under the quiet Canadian's sweet voice. Chills ran down Ludwig's spine. 'Wha?' he thought. He looked to the adult. The adult's conversation was still continuing. "What? So what happened to the boy?"

'Boy?' Ludwig thought. He remembered Feliciano telling him about the family having a son they never talked about. 'So could that be…the ghost?' he thought. He watched as Matthew gave him a chilling glare one last time before walking inside. He shuddered. 'Okay, zher is obviously something vrong here,' he muttered. He walked back to Elizaveta and sat back down.

After they left the Bonnefoy household they went straight back to their own home. It still didn't make them feel any better.

* * *

**YOU'RE STILL READING THIS FIC YAY *dances around gleefully***

**So...the haunting begins! Poor Ludwig, freaking out over weird rooms and rumors and Matthew and Gilbert.**

**And before I continue, I have headcannon reason why Ludwig should be afraid of Matthew. Three words: World War II. Apparently Canada was VICIOUS back then and my headcannon is that Germany is one of the rare people who remember him, but he only remembers him because he's slightly wary of him because of WWII. While I was writing this thing I decided to incorporate the headcannon into the story. So Ludwig is slightly afraid of Matthew.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: IRELAND! YOU DO IT THIS TIME!**

**Ireland: FINE! *turns to reader(s)* Iggy-bunny does not own Hetalia. Now goodbye *walks away***

**Me: heheheh...he's having a bad day. Sorry guys! ^.^'**

**NEW CHARACTERS**

**Francis - France**


	4. Chapter 3: Eli

Chapter 3: Eli

Gilbert grinned as he watched Ludwig slowly freak out as he whispered in the mortal's ear. He loved pranking the unwanted inhabitants of his house, and watching Ludwig freak out was the best thing ever. Not because he liked pranking the teens that came into the house (although he loved that with an undying passion) but because Ludwig did indeed look like Gilbert's father and grandfather. If Gilbert hated something more than Matthew's bullies, then it was his so-called-family. He chuckled as Ludwig started whispering to himself more and more, feeling Gilbert's fear growing bigger and bigger. Then he heard a voice.

"Ludwig!"

Gilbert turned completely invisible and looked at who said the boy's name. 'Pretty,' Gilbert thought, as he looked at the brown haired, green eyed woman in the summer dress. She looked familiar, to say the least. In fact, she almost looked like...

'No, don't think about her. She died a long time ago, don't you remember you dummkopf?' Gilbert thought. 'Besides, she wouldn't act this girly in a million years...would she?'

The woman was looking at Ludwig in concern. "Oh sorry Elizaveta, you startled me," Ludwig said.

Gilbert's eyes widened as he learned the woman's name. 'Vait…vhat…?'

'Elizaveta' started talking. "No, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine."

What? Who? How? Why? Those were the thoughts racing in Gilbert's head as he watched as Elizaveta walk back into the house with Ludwig. 'It…can't be…Eli…could it? Eli was…dead. She was gone… disappeared right before I…how?!' Gilbert thought. 'No, she would never leave me alone! And she would certainly never love a little prissy boy like that either! That's _has_ someone else! A clone, just like that look-alike Ludwig!' He heard the door slam close, and he watched from above as Ludwig, Elizaveta and that prissy girly boy Roderich walked towards Matthew's house. 'Hmph,' Gilbert thought, glaring at the family, 'I guess this is a family awesome enough to keep around…just for a while, though...'

(TIME SKIP TO AFTER THE MEETING - CHANGE CHARACTER: ELIZAVETA POV)

After the slightly terrifying meeting with the Bonnefoy family, Elizaveta needed some time to think about the rumor circling around the house. 'It couldn't possibly be haunted, could it?' she thought. She remembered Ludwig's haunted face after she found him in the garden, and she could remember Francis' stone cold gaze as he stared at them, especially her. 'Hmm, I'm not surprised. He was probably trying to remember me,' she thought. A small grin escaped her face as she took out the iron cross from her pocket. 'After all, I was the odd one out, the weirdo, the non- different one.'

(FLASHBACK)

_Elizaveta looked at the boys under her, her grin widening as she looked at the little flies below him. "You guys are so pussy," she exclaimed laughing. The boys under her stuck her tongue out at her and pouted, walking back and forth. "You're a weird girl," one of them said._

_"Of course she's weird Francis!" the boy next to him said. "She should be a boy instead of a girl." The boy looked up at her and frowned. "Are you sure you're not a boy, Eli? Aren't girls your age supposed to dress in little dresses and prance around and play hopscotch and dollies?"_

_"First of all, ew. I hate dresses. And second of all of course I'm a girl!" she exclaimed, jumping out of the tree. "I'm just happen to be manlier than you." Her grin widened and the two boys rolled their eyes. "Weird..." Francis said.  
_

_"I think there might be something weirder than you," another voice boy said, walking over. Another boy walked by his side, his thick eyebrows narrowing as he saw Francis. "Frog," he muttered._

_"Black sheep."_

_ "Idiots," Elizaveta muttered. She turned to her cousin and frowned. "What do you want, Vlad?" she growled._

_Vlad laughed. "Didn't you hear? There's a new family along the street, right next to you and Francis, I think," he said. "I think they had a boy with them, but when mum and dad asked them, they denied it entirely! I heard he had red eyes," he said, a chuckle escaping his lips._

_"I heard about it too," Francis said. "I heard it was a demon!"_

_The four boys and girl looked around each other uneasily. "Y-you don't think it was a demon, do you?" Elizaveta whispered franticly._

_"O-of course it wasn't!" one of the unnamed boys said. "T-there are no such things as demons, unless you're talking about Arthur, si?"_

_The thick-browed boy frowned and him and looked around the group, mature seriousness in his child-like eyes. "First of all, Antonio, I'm not a demon. Second of all, I was playing in the street with my brothers when the moving truck and their car came. I could have sworn I saw a red-eyed flash. One second later, and it was gone! I also saw white hair, and it didn't come from the grandfather!"_

_Antonio laughed nervously. "Don't be silly, amigos, there's no such thing as a demon!" he exclaimed. "It might just be our imaginations, or something silly like that! And even if demons existed, there would be no possible way one would be here!"_

_Elizaveta frowned, crossing her arms. "Well, one of us will have to investigate," she said. She looked around the boys. "So, who's gonna check it out?"_

_The boys looked awkwardly around. "Uh…well…my maman'll get really angry," Francis muttered, playing with his fingers._

_"My brothers would only get in the way…"_

_"Mama wouldn't like me talking about that stuff…"_

_"I'ma middle schooler! I have homework! I don't have time for baby stuff"_

_Elizaveta rolled her eyes. "You guys are sooo lame," she muttered. She walked away from boys. "If you guys won't find out then I will!"_

_"And why?!" Vlad exclaimed._

_Elizaveta grinned. "Because…"_

_"I'm more manly than you guys will ever be!"_

(FLASHBACK END)

Elizaveta smiled to herself as she remembered that faithful day when she was little. "Ah, I remember that day," she murmured. "That's when everything turned crazy." A light giggle escaped her lips as she put the iron cross back into her pocket. She started to walk back up the stairs when she heard a voice whisper to her.

_Zat's not yours._

"What?" she exclaimed. She turned around; no one was there.

_Zat's not yours. Not like I vanted it anyways, but it's still not yours._

Elizaveta frowned, her mouth quirking in thought. "Huh…weird…" she murmured. "I need a break. Get it together Eli, you're just imagining things" she muttered.

Then the voice spoke again.

_Hold on…you said…_

"Elizaveta!"

'Dammit,' Elizaveta found herself thinking as she turned around. She saw Roderich running towards her. "What is it?" she asked.

Roderich was panting. "Sweetie, how many times have I told you that you can't run to save your life?' Elizaveta asked, a light smile to her face.

Roderich chuckled as he still tried to catch his breath. "Hahaha, very funny Elizaveta," he panted, laughing a bit. He then sobered a bit and looked Elizaveta in the eye. "So…do you still believe…in the ghost?"

Elizaveta frowned. "Um…no…why?"

"Oh good. I just wanted to know what you thought," Roderich said. He looked distant.

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

He nodded. "Have you noticed how distant Ludwig has been ever since we got back?" he asked. Now that he mentioned it, Elizaveta noticed that Ludwig had been eerily silent. Not his stern kind of silent, but…his silence was slightly creepier than normal. "Yeah…he's been more distant than normal," she murmured. She sighed. "I don't think that now is the time to be talking about ghosts," she said. "Not after all of that. I've had enough creepy stares from the whole staff for the day." She sighed, remembering how everyone kept on looking at her, feeling sorry for her, and at one point someone pat her back and walked away. She broke out of her trance and faced her husband. "Come on. Let's just leave it behind us and let's just forget about this nonsense, alright?"

Roderich sighed. "Ja, I guess you're right," he said. "Anyways, I'll go and see the luggages. Why don't you go and rest for a bit." He gave her a last smile and walked away.

'For all his faults, no wonder I made him my husband,' Elizaveta thought smiling. 'And he can be very sweet when he wants to.' She made her way back up to her room and sat down on the bed. She frowned as she took the cross back out again. "Now…getting back to you…where did you go Gilbert?"

_I didn't go anywhere. I never had the chance to leave. What about you? Why did you leave?_

* * *

**And that is Chapter Three. YAY! Nothing much to say except...well...things are getting interesting. Either that, or this was a filler chapter. I is not sure. ^-^"**

**I'm sorry if it was horrible. I just wanted to get this chapter out of the way...for...other things ;D**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Me: North Ireland, you want to say it this time?**

**North: SURE! *turns to audience* Iggy-bunny will never, ever in the history of ever own Hetalia. The chances of that happening are not even close to the chances of England cooking decent food!**

**England: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!**

**Me and North: Um...bye England! *runs away***


End file.
